The Spider Crew: Possibilities
by Masterob
Summary: Brief One-Shot. Spider-man and Spider-Gwen discuss their future, X-23 & their friends, what will happen with The Crew?


**A little moment for our Superhero buddies**

* * *

The Spider-Crew has made raves across New York for months, what started as a duo stemming from the Friendship between Spider-man & Human Torch has led to a group of heroes fighting for justice.

The Spider-Crew, currently listing 9 official members; Spider-man, Human Torch, Black Cat, Venom, Cloak, Dagger, Iceman, X-23 & Spider-Gwen plus a few allies, has proven time again that they are the Crew to be reckoned with.

They had worked together to defeat The Sinister Six, Dr. Doom, The Brotherhood of Mutants, Team Weapon X and The Green Goblin, becoming stronger by the second.

Right now Peter had found himself in some awkward situations, especially involving his love affairs with X-23, Gwen and to some extend, Black Cat.

Peter had no idea what to do, 3 attractive girls were essentially gunning for him, all desperate for his attention, and he dared not let any of them down.

Peter had a reason for each girl, in the case of X-23, she had just really started hanging out with others her age and actually having a little fun without constantly doing missions, Peter has really gotten to her and she has been very vocal about how much she liked Peter.

For Black Cat, while it was mainly physical attraction, Peter also cares about her and she has grown to appreciate him, she likes his nice and caring personality, plus his wild side as Spider-man.

Finally there's Gwen, while it's not the same Gwen Peter knew, it was still Gwen Stacy nonetheless, and that Gwen still loved Peter the same, Peter figured this opportunity with Gwen was a second chance.

Peter found this situation very frustrating, despite Johnny telling Peter how lucky he is that 3 girls seem to really like him.

Peter was even lucky enough to get all 3 of those girls in bed, even at the same time, though he found himself being dominated so it wasn't too thrilling, though still enjoyable.

But The Crew always stood strong against all enemies. Whether it's solo enemies or group enemies, they always handled business.

One day they were relaxing on a rooftop on a building, still in costume, they had just defeated The Serpent Society with relative ease and watched as they were arrested by S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Another group bites the dust", Spider-man said.

"How much longer before we're as good as the Avengers?" Johnny asked.

"We should be at The Avengers level, we should actually be a league of our own, we do more than they do!" Venom said.

"Easy Eddie, it's a slow build, we'll get there", Spider-man said.

"Kinda hard when people still see us as a bunch of kids, and the Daily Bugle named us troublesome Vigilantes", Black Cat said.

"Damn Bugle, they called me a wild little maniac! They even got my bad side for a paper", X-23 said.

Johnny & Bobby chuckled.

"Wow Laura, you've become such a girl", Johnny said, resulting in X-23 pushing him off the building, luckily he could fly and he went back up.

"You aren't very nice", Johnny complained.

"Shut you damn mouth Storm", X-23 threatened, causing Johnny to back away.

Spider-man chuckled, "You gotta remember Johnny, while girls are cute when they're mad, they can be dangerous too"

Gwen chuckled, "Aw, you think Laura's cute"

Spider-man blushed under his mask, "I didn't say that...directly"

X-23 blew her hair a bit, it was always like this, she liked Peter, Gwen also liked Peter, Gwen knew Laura liked Peter and occasionally teased her about it.

Gwen just wanted to show that there's no bad blood just because they like the same guy, she knows she kinda swooped in but she knows that Peter cares so much for his Gwen, and she did truly care for Peter so there is a small sense of competition but she vowed never to take it too far, it's Peter's choice and she's ready for rejection.

Once S.H.I.E.L.D. left, Johnny had an idea, "Let's head to the park and toss a Frisbee or something"

"That sounds a bit childish", Venom said.

"It's called having fun, we're still young bro", Johnny said.

Spider-man nodded, "Johnny's right, mellow out"

Venom sighed, "Whatever"

"Meet there in an hour, I'm gonna go grab my Frisbee", Johnny said and flew off.

Everyone else went home to get fitting civilian clothes, since Gwen lived at The Baxter Building still, she followed Johnny.

While going there, Johnny spoke to Gwen, "So how are things with you and Pete?"

"Ok I guess, it's hard for him because I think he likes me, but he also likes Laura""

Johnny rubbed his chin, "Truth be told, he probably likes you more, right now he's just trying to avoid breaking Laura's heart"

"Hmm...so what should I do though?"

"Right now you need to discuss this seriously with Peter, even though Peter likes you, suppose you have to go back to your world, you might leave Peter broken hearted, and if he goes back to X-23, it might look like he's just settling, if you two decide not to go through with it, it might make things easier, if you do go for it then prepare for the moment you have to go back, get as much out of it as you can"

Gwen thought hard on that, she knows this isn't something to take lightly, she proceeded to go back to The Baxter Building.

Later on they all met at the park and tossed the Frisbee around, no teams since it was uneven, it was every person for themselves.

It took some willpower for some of them not to use their powers, though it did not prevent them from enjoying themselves, Peter really enjoyed that in addition to them being a great team they were also great friends, plus he was pretty intimate with 3 of them.

Speaking of which, the whole love triangle he had with Gwen and Laura seemed pretty awkward on occasion, but he managed to handle it well.

While playing the game, Bobby had accidentally tossed the Frisbee into a nearby pond.

"Smooth move Bobby!" Tandy said.

"Give me a break!" Bobby said.

"How about we break you", Brock said.

"Just go in the water and fish it out", Johnny said.

"But...it looks dirty", Bobby said, earning a exasperated glare from his friends.

"What are you a little girl?" Johnny asked, earning a glare from Laura, Gwen & Felicia, "What? You're not little girls...especially you Felicia, kick back on those fries will ya?"

Felicia angrily blushed, "Why you", she then chased after Johnny, causing him to run away.

While the Felicia chased Johnny & Bobby argued with the group, Gwen took this as an opportunity to speak to Peter, "Hey Peter, can I speak to you a moment?"

Peter nodded and went with Gwen a bit away.

"What do you need to discuss?" Peter asked.

"It's about us...Peter I know you like me and you know I like you, but to be realistic, I may need to go back home soon, as much as I might wanna stay here, my life home would be hard to give up"

Peter nodded, "I get it...you need to be the hero of your world, and I need to be the hero of...wait", he looked to his friends and had a thought, "Maybe this world won't need me"

Gwen looked confused, "Excuse me?"

"Think about it Gwen, if I can get them to be great enough to simply take my place, you and I can go back to your world, we can finally be together like we should"

Gwen was surprised, she didn't expect Peter to say this, "You want to leave here? But Peter are you sure, what about everything else you'd be leaving behind?"

Peter pondered, "Yeah...my friends and aunt...ugh this is so frustrating and so unfair, it's like I have you, yet you're still far from me"

Gwen bit her lip, "I wish I could just stay, I kinda like your friends, it gets a little lonely back home...maybe we can find a way to merge our worlds or something, we can talk to Reed about it"

Peter thought, "Could be possible...we could ask Mr. Fantastic bout it, or Dr. Strange, but the odds of that happening are slim"

"Well before we discuss this any further, we should talk to your friends about it", Gwen said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea"

Peter whistled, "Spider-Crew, Assemble!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and approached Peter, though they each shot a glare at him.

"You're not Captain America bro", Johnny said.

"Yeah, I didn't steal your actor", Peter chuckled a bit, annoying Johnny.

Gwen stepped forward, "Peter and I have something to say...and Laura I need to apologize in advance if this upsets you"

Laura grew concerned, she knew where this was going.

"Now as you know, I am not in this world permanently, I may eventually have to go back home, back to my world where I am needed, and you are each needed in this world", Gwen explained.

"Where is this going?" Johnny asked.

Peter sighed, "Chances are I might wanna join her in her world..."

The Crew gasped.

"Peter, you can't leave, this world needs you!" Bobby said.

"It sounds risky", Tyrone said.

"What the hell is this Peter!?" Laura asked.

"Easy everyone, that's only one option, Johnny", Johnny focused on Peter, "You think Reed can find a portal to Gwen's world so she can flip in and out? Like if going to The Negative Zone, or going to Asgard?"

Johnny thought a moment, "Not sure, you'll have to ask Reed directly, the thing is that Gwen's world is an alternate version of ours, I don't know if it falls under the same category as The Negative Zone or Asgard"

Peter sighed, "I just hate to see if this group loses Gwen, she's been a great addition"

"Yeah, you're all great friends"

Laura scoffed, "Oh please, you just want Peter to yourself"

Gwen blushed, "I'm sorry Laura, I know you like Peter, but I've loved him a long time, I miss him a lot"

"Peter means something to me too though!"

Gwen rubbed her head, "I get it, he's a really special guy"

Brock did a gag motion while Johnny & Bobby chuckled. Gwen then webbed all their mouths shut and focused back on the others.

"Besides you say you don't want to break us up, then you say that you want Peter to go to your world", Laura said.

"That was my idea, maybe I spoke a little ahead of myself, even Gwen admitted it wasn't the best idea", Peter said.

"Yeah, we'd like an idea that can keep us all together", Gwen said.

Johnny removed the webbing from his mouth, "Seriously, I can talk to Reed about this if you'd like, truth be told Gwen, you're pretty cool to have around, not to mention you're a hell of a drummer and I love listening to your rocking songs", Johnny said.

Gwen smiled, "Thanks Johnny, you're a cool guy too, who knows, if we can dimension hope, you can join the band I'm in"

"Oh hell yeah, grab myself an electric guitar and rock out!"

While everyone chuckled, Gwen noticed Laura's unhappiness and approached her, "You still have a chance with him, just so you know"

Laura glared, "Don't patronize me, he loves you and you love him"

"I'm sorry, I really am, I just can't help it, I mean I wish I could share him with you, but I'm not sure if he'd even go for something like that"

Laura looked curious, "Like a harem or something?"

"I guess"

Laura scoffed, "We'll see I guess...I'm not gonna stop trying"

"That's fine with me, you deserve your chance too, but I'd still like to be your friend"

Laura looked to Gwen, she had an honest smile, Laura could not stay mad, "Fine...we'll figure something out I guess"

Gwen smiled and hugged Laura, who hesitantly hugged back.

This was a little tough for Peter, but he'll figure something out hopefully"

Later as they left the park, Johnny approached Peter, "For the record, I'd hate to see you leave, not becuase New York needs it's best hero, but because you're my best friend"

"I doubt I'm the best hero, but you are right, we are best friends"

"I'm gonna help Reed figure something out, we gotta be careful with this dimension stuff though, I've been lectured by Reed & Sue enough to know that by now", Johnny said.

Peter nodded, "Yeah, totally"

Johnny smiled and looked to the girls, "Gotta figure out what you're gonna do with the ladies"

Peter chuckled, "Yeah...too much love I guess"

The two did a fist bump and readied to leave with their friends, they had quite some soul searching and problems to figure out.

But regardless of what happens, they always will do their best to stay together, they're not just a team, they're great friends, and that itself is a great asset to have.

-Epilogue-

Somewhere off in one of the Nine Realms, a man holds his staff as he looks through images of Midgard, notably The Spider-Crew.

"Such impressive youngsters, I look forward to seeing what they're capable of, once I make my visit to Midgard", he let out an evil laugh as he rose to his feet and powered up his staff.

* * *

 **Big moment coming for The Crew soon, how will they handle things?**


End file.
